<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Halloween Boos by impressmyism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601658">The Halloween Boos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impressmyism/pseuds/impressmyism'>impressmyism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, David and Patrick are engaged, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Post Season 5, just a party, lots of Patrick/Stevie friendship, not really a masquerade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impressmyism/pseuds/impressmyism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe we should go to that party. We’ll take off early, get dressed in a costume, enjoy candy. That doesn’t sound fun?”</p>
<p>Halloween comes to Schitt's Creek in the form of a party!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Halloween Boos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'm simply borrowing them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>October 29th:</strong>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Somehow Patrick got David to agree to having a few jack-o-lanterns around Rose Apothecary. Granted, the lit ones were outside as David clearly didn’t want anything or anyone (Roland to be exact) knocking them over and therefore setting the store (and himself) on fire. It was a mutual agreement. Inside however, there were little gourds hidden around the store, bringing forth a bit of a fall feel to the busy store. Little pumpkins on display, not for sale, and a bigger pumpkin near the register, carved by Patrick himself.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>David had to admit it to himself that the fall season definitely kicked up business once they added the pumpkins. He rarely celebrated Halloween or All Hallow’s Eve, mostly like any holiday. The kids, the screaming of trick or treat, the screaming… the kids screaming. Yeah, it wasn’t a favorite but when a lot of his vendors started creating and sending more fall themed products, Patrick brought up the idea to “hallo-it out”. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t ever say that again.” David recalled in his mind.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He, dressed in all black, a look by The Blonds NY, suitable for the season, was at the register, watching as his boyfriend get another sale from a couple who were looking to “spice up their sex lives” as Patrick mentioned later. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Who would have thought there was such a thing as pumpkin spice massage oils?” The other man exclaimed as the store calmed down to being just a good handful left in the store.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um, you should probably grab one.” David suggested, pawing at Patrick behind the register. “I mean, we should try it out ourselves. If we sell it, we should try it, you know?” He wiggled those thick eyebrows that Patrick loved. “I’ll use it on you… you’ll use it on me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s coming out of your paycheck,” Patrick replied, grinning as David made a face that was shocked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I get an IOU!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The front door bell rang and entered Jocelyn. Oh goodness. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hi guys!” She was excited, smiling big as she was holding a piece of paper. Her son wasn’t with her so that was a good sign. No abrupt babysitting this time, no no. “I had to stop by and give you this!” She practically shoved the paper in their direction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was some kind of flyer for a Halloween party and Costume Contest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t know you guys did Halloween… big?” David said, not really understanding why this was happening. He didn’t remember the town previously celebrating any kind of holiday.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Every year!” Jocelyn smiled. “We did invite you guys the first year you guys came but uh, Moira was very adamant on not coming. So we stopped inviting you guys after that. But I’ve had a change of heart and I want you guys to come. Think about it! Also, are those pumpkins out there for sale? We could use those at the party.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>David and Patrick looked at each other with similar looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>**</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Later that night, the store was locked up and secured. All pumpkins were kept inside, especially after Jocelyn eyed them after she left. That was Patrick’s idea. He spent quite a bit on finding those pumpkins.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Both David and Patrick were back at Patrick’s apartment. David decided to kick off his shoes immediately and jumped on the couch, letting out a deep groan and Patrick pulled out some leftover lasagna he made. The television was on, a local channel on some old school kick, showing some horror movies from the 50s and 60s.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking,” Patrick mentioned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bad idea.” David immediately responded, smiling from behind a pillow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maybe we should go to that party. We’ll take off early, get dressed in a costume, enjoy candy. That doesn’t sound fun?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No!” David replied, shaking his head. “They’ll be bobbing for apples and screaming and they’ll have kids there with the screaming complex.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No bobbing for apples and from what the flyer said at the bottom, kids are going to have their own separate thing earlier so no screaming kids to scare David.” Patrick was passing by David behind him to kiss the side of his forehead as he did so. “What do you say? Wanna indulge in candy with me? We can dress up, not think about work, have fun, possibly win that costume contest.” Patrick said as he began to undress a bit more. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>David, in the middle of eating some kind of cookie, began tuning him out when Patrick began taking off his dark blue button up shirt. David unconsciously licking his lips and biting down on the bottom lip. Patrick’s muscular shoulders were a favorite of David’s to touch. The cookie’s forgotten by this point, Patrick’s still talking about the party and David’s hands lightly graced over the available skin. “What, what happened?” Patrick commented, feeling those familiar hands.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong. You’re just looking very good right now.” David exclaimed, squeezing the man’s bare arms now, resting his head down on the shoulders. Patrick chuckled, dropping the blue shirt out of his hands. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You need it?” Patrick turned around, facing the taller man who had a certain glint in his eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh huh.” David nodded his head lazily. Leaning down to capture Patrick’s lips in a kiss. David tasted like chocolate.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>**</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <strong>October 30th:</strong>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I decided on a costume for the party,” Patrick said randomly, speaking out loud as he and David were currently in Elmdale, in a local drugstore to pick up painkillers and David somehow refused to sit inside the car to wait. It also happened to be Wednesday, a day when the store would open in the afternoon.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And what costume is that? A baseball player? Vampire? Sexy. Is it sexy or am I going to hate it?” David winced but perked when he saw a bag of chips he wanted. Food, food was sexy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Patrick laughed. “Do you consider yourself sexy?” Patrick counted to himself. 3, 2, 1.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What!” David exclaimed. “Me? You’re going to be <em>me</em>?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What, like it’s hard?” Patrick grabbed the tylenol he was looking for as well as some pepto. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh don’t Elle me.” David said, tossing the bag of chips finally in the little red basket Patrick was carrying. The previous night, after they had sex about three times, watched Legally Blonde. David debated that Elle is a gay icon and Patrick, too wiped out to argue, watched along. “And how do you plan on achieving this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Easy. I’ll borrow your clothes.” Patrick smiled, caressing David’s cheek. He left an aisle to go check out, David on his heels. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My clothes? What. I did not approve of this. I didn’t even say yes to the party.” David then grabbed a bag of m&amp;ms. Plain, he would gag at the idea of putting <em>nuts</em> in his mouth. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“David,” Patrick sighed, nodding and saying hi to the worker behind the counter, ringing up the many items. “David, I’m not going to make you do something you clearly don’t want to do. I know you’ve got your Halloween fears and you don’t like gatherings all that much, you like holidays but I want to go and just not think about work or having to set up anything. You can stay at my place and I’ll bring the candy to you. I don’t recommend watching anything scary alone. You don’t do well with them.” Patrick teased at the last part. He used his card to pay, got a bag and a receipt. “Thanks.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>David couldn’t dispute his claims and he hated that. He also hated and loved that Patrick knew him so well. “So I’m not pushing you. I’m letting you know about this before it happens. Also, I’ll need full access to your clothes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Patrick already had an idea in mind and knew as much as David was against it, he would also push himself into making Patrick look like him as much as possible. I mean, granted he was paler, shorter, brown hair and his clothes would likely be baggier on him but that didn’t mean effort couldn’t be put in. Patrick was also mentally prepared to deal with David’s input which strangely, didn’t come Halloween.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>**</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <strong>October 31st:</strong>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was Halloween and there was something in the air. Perhaps smog of some sort. Or Halloween magic. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Patrick was still in the bed, sipping coffee. David had, for some reason, offered to go in early and open Rose Apothecary. Giving him a strange look, Patrick just watched David pick up his black bag, wearing black pants that were showing more leg so they were shorts? He didn’t understand David’s choices at times but he went off in a black Givenchy (it was Givenchy, right?) sweater, those obnoxious white trimmed sunglasses and kissed Patrick goodbye. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was when Patrick was putting his empty coffee mug in the sink that he saw it. Some kind of note on the fridge.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ask Stevie for my closet.” It wasn’t signed because that would have been too… no. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Patrick used his phone to text Stevie, getting a reply about ten minutes right before he hopped in the shower. They planned to meet later in the day. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In between the store being somewhat bombarded with a crowd looking to soak up any goods that screamed fall and especially Halloween-like, David and Patrick rarely had time to interact with each other. Yes, they were in the same store and occasionally glanced at each other from across the room, smiling those goofy smiles to see business was booming which would create revenue. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was a break where the crowd had died down tremendously and when there wasn’t  anyone there, both parties found themselves in the backroom, kissing feverishly. The occasional moan escaped as they tried to keep quiet. They weren’t being too successful but jumped away from each other when the front door opened. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hello?” It was Stevie.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Patrick emerged from the back first, lack of hickeys. “Hey,” Patrick tried to pretend everything was fine but Stevie’s face said otherwise. Okay, she was too good at picking up on things. “Is it four already?” Four was the time Patrick was going to be heading out with Stevie to see David’s so called “closet”. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh yeah. Are you ready to go or do you need another five minutes with the Golden child back there?” Stevie teased, just speaking loud enough to hear David huff in the backroom in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, we can go ahead. The crowd’s gone, David can handle the store.” Patrick said, reassuring Stevie who was still highly amused about the scene in front of her. David did emerge from the back, a little bit disheveled but nonetheless, just made a face at Stevie and Stevie made one back. He kissed Patrick goodbye, his smirk turned into a full blown smile as the two of them had their backs turned, walking together to Patrick’s death trap car.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The car ride to the motel wasn’t quiet. If anything, both parties were discussing the upcoming party within the next few hours. Somehow, Stevie was roped into going. It was either go or stay at the hotel and Roland for the ride, basically eating and being in her space again. She could not handle that all day. Mr. Rose decided to stay behind and basically pushed Stevie to go. Deep down, she was thankful Patrick was going. She could stick to his side, he could protect her from Roland. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So what did you do to get David to let you do this?” Stevie questioned. She was really curious. David was so protective over his clothes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Actually? I didn’t do anything. I just told him I was going as him and he… didn’t push back on it.” Patrick said, pulling into the parking lot of the motel. “Now I’m suspicious.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I am too but David’s definitely grown since he first got here. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone touch his clothes. When I picked this room for him, he didn’t let me touch them. He also said the oils on my hands would cause some of them to shed, which… what?” Stevie climbed out the car and since she had a universal key to get into all the rooms, so did Mr. Rose and not Roland, they got to the dreaded love room that housed David’s clothes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh it’s actually a closet. Wow.” Patrick exclaimed, walking in to see pieces of David’s hung about. His eyes also landed on the bed, the horrid bedding and the room did look a bit sad. “How depressed do you have to be to stay in here?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stevie fell silent and made a face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I already know about that romp in that sack, Stevie. I’m okay.” Patrick smiled, visibly seeing Stevie’s shoulders relax. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, I’m good, I’m good.” Stevie said, opening the bathroom door to let Patrick see other hidden gems in there. “So what look are you <em>exactly</em> going for?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I have an idea. I have those black and white sneakers though he would hate me calling them that. Doesn’t he know they are just a higher knock off to Converse?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, you have those?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Backseat.” He threw the keys at Stevie who excitedly caught them and ran outside to the car to find them. His eye caught something in the bathroom on the other side of the door. It was still bagged up but the initials AW were taped on the outside. Unzipping the bag, it was all black clothes, the tags read Alexander Wang. Some of the items had price tags, some did not. He heard the door open again, spotting Stevie bringing in the shoes and with that, came to start bringing his look together.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And oddly, Stevie was the perfect choice to help him out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>**</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Halloween party was in full swing, a lot, if not most of the town were hanging out in the town hall. Twyla was dressed as the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella, twirling around her wand as she hummed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Roland and Jocelyn were dressed as an avocado couple. Ronnie was dressed as some kind of old school mad scientist. Anything where she didn’t have to wear a dress or skirt, she was good. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stevie walked in first, dressed as a gangster, hat on top of her head and all. It wasn’t too far off from what she would normally wear and scooped out the landscape. Her eyes were drawn to someone dressed as an adult flowering pot. Awkward. She was about to step further, she realized her partner was next to her. “Patrick!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Patrick walked the little amount of steps to reach Stevie. He wore David’s black and white shoes that laced up more than once, the plaid culottes (McQueen) that was longer on him, a sweater with lightning all over it, an Alexander Wang piece and to top it off, a leather Alexander Wang for H&amp;M jacket. Somehow Stevie managed to get Patrick’s hair just right too.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ready?” Stevie asked Patrick. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I came for the candy. And to win.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There’s my competitive Patrick.” Stevie grinned as both of them walked through the party, definitely grabbing everyone’s eye. Most were surprised and impressed, Ronnie didn’t care all that much. She was too busy drinking apple cider that had an extra shot of bourbon in it. The table that was for costume contest entries was vacant, just wanting everyone to write their name on the clipboard and what they were. Stevie wasn’t doing it but Patrick wrote her name down anyway. She looked great but hated all the attention on herself. She has been getting better with her esteem since Cabaret.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Twyla emerged from the crowd, seeing both costumes. “I love your costumes. You look so good as David!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, thank you, fairy godmother.” Patrick blushed a bit. She bowed in response, glancing over at Stevie’s look. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You look… dangerous,” Twyla said nonchalantly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The exact look I was going for.” Stevie wasn’t offended. If anything, she enjoyed it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is David not here with you guys?” The brunette godmother asked, looking around to see if he showed up but got her answer when both Patrick and Stevie looked at each other and then at Twyla. “Oh well, he’s missing out on this! I’m on the panel for costume judging. You know where my votes are going. Bye!” And with that Twyla danced through the crowds who were dancing to some abstract version of Monster Mash. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After getting ambushed by both Roland and Jocelyn who, as avocados, Patrick and Stevie retreated to what was a “take all” candy table and the table next to that had appetizers that were fall or Halloween themed. Stevie appropriately used her costume “money bag” to stash candy. While she did that, Patrick grabbed some kind of pumpkin pie slice and unassuming cookies that also smelled like pumpkin spice. He hadn’t eaten since lunch, he wasn’t about to get picky. Two spiked apple ciders, one for Stevie, he was set to reach her when he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Yes?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Patrick turned around and whatever he planned on saying did not come out. David was right there, in person, smiling down at him. “Hi.” David said softly, looking at his fiance up and down. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey.” Patrick finally spoke. He was stunned, completely stunned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I… I like your costume.” David came closer, leaning down to kiss the man on his lips lightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You should, it’s yours.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, you made it. Is that mine?” Stevie approached, grabbing the pie and the apple cider, a smug look on herself and then immediately left to indulge in her snacks at a table.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re here, at this party,” Patrick started to say but David wrapped his arms around his middle, bringing him in. “I thought you didn’t want to go. What was it? Screaming kids?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No kids present. No screaming. I did have to fight Jocelyn to get to you. Her costume is a shade darker than Roland’s by the way.” David was, if anything, just focused on Patrick who still seemed a bit surprised. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m still really surprised.” Patrick said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anything you want, you know I’ll give it to you.” David whispered between them. “Hell, I even dressed up for you!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dressed up? Now Patrick was really far gone if he hadn’t noticed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A blue button down shirt, a belt, blue jeans… David never wore blue jeans. He didn’t wear any colors that didn’t belong in the neutrals category. He was dressed as Patrick. And that’s when Patrick started laughing. “Oh fuck, I love you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love you, too.” David said. “Now, feed me candy, please.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Of course it goes right back to food.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Patrick grabbed a bag of peanut butter m&amp;ms off the table and fed a couple to David who happily ate them. Sometimes he’d forget how much David really loved him. The couple retreated to the table where Stevie was hoarding a lot of the candy. David was in the middle seat, looking at both of them, realizing that it was a good idea to come instead of sulking alone at Patrick’s apartment. He’d end up watching some scary movie that wasn’t really scary and scaring himself to hide in the bathroom.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This time around, David was surrounded by two people he cared about, got his candy and food. He was also pleasantly surprised and turned on at how good Patrick looked in his clothes. Perhaps after the party, they could explore that territory. His side glances and slow touches over Patrick gives the other man hints. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Both were lost in each other’s gazes, failing to ignore the announcement that both he and Patrick won first place for best couples costume.<br/><br/>**<br/><br/>Costumes:<br/>Roland and Jocelyn as <a>avocados</a><br/>Ronnie as a <a href="https://www.halloweencostumes.com/men-s-mad-scientist-costume.html">mad scientist</a><br/>Twyla as <a href="https://www.halloweencostumes.com/disney-cinderella-fairy-godmother-costume.html">Fairy Godmother</a><br/><a href="https://www.halloweencostumes.com/adult-flower-pot-costume.html">Adult Flower Pot</a> costume<br/>Stevie as a <a href="https://www.halloweencostumes.com/mens-ruthless-gangster-costume.html">gangster</a><br/>David's AW <a href="https://www.theskinnybeep.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Alexander-Wang-for-HM-Men-s-Collection-2015.jpg">jacket</a> and <a href="https://www.influenceu.com/en-sk/men/product/alexander-wang/lightning-collage-pullover-sweater-black-white-purple/204723">lightning sweater</a><br/></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's post finale and I don't know what to do with myself! I've been strangely writing fic to cope with this loss of SC even though I can watch it over and over. You can find me at /impressionism on tumblr and we can be sad together! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>